


Falling is only a problem if there isn't anyone to catch you

by a_dot_burr_ell



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCat March Madness, pre episode 1 X 16, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dot_burr_ell/pseuds/a_dot_burr_ell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post red kryptonite. Cat Grant struggles to come to terms with what's been happening to Supergirl when Kara decides to drop by and try to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this whole thing out before the episode but it looks like I'm going to have to separate it into a few chapters. Most are written, I'm just wrapping it up in the next day or so.

Cat poured herself some bourbon, standing at the bar in her kitchen, one hand planted against the marble counter top as she poured the amber liquid into a glass tumbler. She grabbed the cup swiftly, downing the liquid in one go, before reaching again for the crystal decanter for a refill.

So much had happened today, too much. Aside from nearly dying from being flung off of the balcony of her building, Cat and Carter had ended the night watching on the six o’clock news as Supergirl, in that ridiculously form fitting jumpsuit, was taken down by some black-ops team with weapons that seemed to be glowing bright green. That had been hours ago. Now, she’d just finished putting Carter to sleep - her youngest son had been incredibly distraught and had spent most of the night clinging to her side with no intention of letting go - and she was eager to to lose herself at the bottom of the bottle of her favorite thirty-five year bourbon so that she could avoid processing everything that had happened.

Another couple of refills and Cat could feel the alcohol warming her body, loosening her muscles, and making her head pleasantly fuzzy. Pushing away from the counter, Cat took the bottle with her as she made her way to her bedroom, kicking off her heels in the hallway. She pushed her door open, put her alcohol on the bedside table, and shrugged out of her jacket. She pulled out her favorite silk nightie, lying it across her bed, and was taking another sip of her drink just as she was about to slip out of her pants when a tentative knock on her balcony door nearly gave her a heart attack.

“AH!” Cat screamed, startling so violently that whatever was left in her glass splashed over her hand and onto the floor. She turned quickly on her heel, facing the door to see none other than Supergirl standing on her balcony. Her first instinct was fear - this was the alien that threw her off of a thirty story building just that evening, after all - but her fear turned quickly to anger when she took in the crestfallen look on the hero’s face, the way her shoulders were hunched inwards as if she was trying to make herself smaller, and the nervous twitch of her hands against the glass. “You!” Cat hissed, slamming her glass down. “Get out of here!”

“Ms. Grant,” Supergirl started, her voice muffled from behind the glass. Despite the barrier between them, Cat could tell she sounded small, broken, nothing like the confident, brave, young woman Cat had met on that hillside outside National CIty or even the bubbly, joyful, assistant she’d come to know in the last year.

Because yes, that was another facet of the day Cat now had to process. Her faithful assistant was, indeed, Supergirl; a fact that the girl had gleefully thrown in Cat’s face while explaining that her body double had been an act that she’d assumed only morons would buy, listing off how Cat should have noticed every disappearance, coincidence, or blatant lie that she’d swallowed in the last few months. Supergirl had finished off her little tirade with Cat’s unscheduled flight, listening to the older woman’s screams before, finally, catching her and dumping her unceremoniously back onto her balcony.

“Ms. Grant,” Kara repeated, eyes closing as if she was in pain. “Please.”

Cat found herself responding to the note of pleading automatically, swallowing reflexively and taking a shaky step closer to the door before her mind started to work and she hesitated beside the glass. Despite the fact that the Supergirl who stood on the other side of that door seemed more like the hero she’d known than the aggressive, selfish, and, frankly, downright evil version she’d been enduring the last few days, Cat was afraid. What guarantee did she have that Supergirl wasn’t here to finish the job she’d started earlier in the night?

Kara could obviously see her hesitating, a look of devastation spreading over her features. “I’m sorry,” Kara whispered quietly, backing away from the glass. “I’ll just-. I’ll leave you alone.” She turned away, getting ready to take off, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Cat’s heart clenched painfully as she heard a broken sob coming from the balcony and, without thinking about what she was doing, threw the sliding glass door open. “Wait!” Kara paused, already hovering several feet in the air, eyes filled with more tears. Cat didn’t know why she was indulging Kara at the moment except for the fact that Supergirl had been responsible for saving her and Carter’s life - until tonight, that is. Sighing exasperatedly, Cat motioned for her to enter the room. “Don’t just hover there.”

Kara dropped back to the ground, nearly brushed against her as she walked into the room, causing Cat to flinch back. Kara saw her reaction and lowered her head, stepping to the side and giving Cat a wide berth. Straightening her posture, Cat stalked over to the bedside table, getting herself a fresh drink and perching herself on the edge of her bed while Kara stayed in the furthest corner of the room.

“So, you had something you wanted to say?” Cat demanded, delicately lifting the glass to her lips, hating the slight tremor in her hand.

Kara nodded, causing a couple of unshed tears to fall. “I, uh, wanted to,” Kara drew in a ragged breath. “Apologize about what happened earlier tonight.” Cat swallowed thickly at the reminder and Kara squeezed her eyes shut. “I never meant for that to happen-.”

“Which part, Kiera?!” Cat cut in, jumping to her feet. Her anger was building and she was about to tell Kara how she was feeling despite the fact that the girl in front of her could destroy her in mere moments. “The part where you lied to me for months, the part where you told me in no uncertain terms that I was an idiot for trusting you, or the part where you tossed me from the building to my death?! Because those things seem fairly deliberate!” Cat practically growled, her lip curling in a sneer.

“The last one... All of them...”Kara trailed off, hanging her head. “I swear to, Ms. Grant, I never meant to hurt you-.”

“Spare me!” Cat scoffed, taking another sip of bourbon. Kara’s mouth snapped shut and Cat turned away from her, returning to her spot on the bed. “Why are you here?”

“I figured I owed you an explanation…” Kara mumbled, hands twitching at her sides.

“An explanation, hm?” Cat muttered darkly, her eyes narrowing. Kara nodded but didn't start talking, obviously waiting for Cat to take charge. “How did you escape whatever three-lettered government agency we saw taking you down on TV?” She asked, unable to help herself. It was a fair question. With how brutally they’d taken her down, Cat had honestly never expected to see Supergirl again - imagining her strapped to a table and experimented on after her rampage had filled Cat with a vindictive pleasure earlier that now seemed cruel as she stood looking at the girl in front of her.

Kara cleared her throat. “I didn’t escape.” She admitted, glancing quickly at Cat and then looking away. “They let me go once they were sure they’d cleared the red kryptonite from my system.”

“The what?” Cat asked, journalistic instincts kicking in. She was itching to record their conversation.

“Kryptonite,” Kara continued. “It’s a substance from my home planet, but radioactive. I didn’t even know it existed until a few months ago, let alone that there were different types.” Kara said weakly. “There’s a green type, that's poisonous to me.”

“So that’s what those commandos were hurling at you?” She interrupted, recalling the glowing green bullets on her television.

“Yes,” Kara said. “They were low grade bullets, meant to hurt, not kill.” Kara was speaking mechanically, as if she was repeating something that she'd memorized, wrapping her arms around her middle defensively. “They were trying to get me into containment.”

Cat decided to let that go, for the moment. “You mentioned a red type?”

“The red kryptonite,” Her voice cracked slightly. “The best the lab could tell, it’s an artificial substance, created from the green kryptonite to, well, we don't exactly know what it was meant to do.”

“Artificial?” Cat repeated, her mind working. “You mean someone designed it to turn you into a bit-.” Cat stopped herself, taking a deep breath. She may have had a bit more to drink than she’d realized.

“All we really know at this point is that it caused a huge destabilization in my personality.” Kara sighed, not even bothering to comment on Cat’s insult. “We don't know if that was the real reason it was made but my sister is still looking into it.”

“Who would do something like that?” Cat demanded, thinking about all the pain and devastated that had been perpetuated in the last three days.

“We have our suspicions,” Kara added, not expanding on that comment further. Supergirl’s betrayal was a wound that National City wouldn't get over anytime soon, there had even been talks of a petition to formally exile Supergirl from National City. “Either way, he seems to gotten what he wanted.” Kara added quietly, almost as if she hadn’t meant to say that part out loud.

To find out someone had orchestrated that, turned her own creation against her, it made her livid but it still didn’t excuse everything that had been happening lately. “Well, great,” Cat said sarcastically. “That red stuff accounts for you’re more aggressive actions in the last few days but you’ve been off for weeks!” She said accusingly, standing once more. It hardly gave her any height on Kara, the girl still towered over her, but it made her feel better.

“Ms. Grant, I swear,” Kara said, closing her eyes against the accusation. “I never meant to hurt you.”

“And how the hell am I supposed to trust you when you’ve been lying to me? When your mood has gone back and forth from Sunny Kara to Detached Danvers like that day you asked to leave?” Kara flinched at the reminder but Cat continued. “How do I know that you won't turn on me again, on Carter!? How can I trust that you’ll be the Supergirl you’ve always been when you could just be one bad chemical reaction away from another rampage?! ”

“It wasn’t me,” Kara said quietly, shaking her head slightly as tears fell steadily from her eyes.

Cat rolled her eyes. “Yes, I know. It was the red kryptonite or whatever the hell it’s called!”

“No,” Kara cried, taking a step forward and looking Cat square in the eye for the first time all night. “I mean that day at the office.” Cat looked at her questioningly and Kara explained. “I wasn’t there that day, after Adam… It wasn’t me.”

“The double,” Cat said slowly, feeling her anger rising again. Another lie, another instance where Kara had chosen to lie to her. “So you couldn’t even be bothered to show up for work!” Kara shook her head in protest. “What?! What was so important that you sent that half rate substitute to come in your place and ruin your reputation. I mean, honestly, you’re the one who was going on about how important your job was to you!”

“I was unconscious,” Kara admitted, her voice cracking as she spoke loud enough to talk over Cat.

“Unconscious?” Cat asked, surprised by the direction the conversation was taking.

“Maybe something more along the lines of an alien, hallucinogenic, coma.” Kara clarified, briefly telling Cat about her experience under something Kara called the Black Mercy. Cat stood, mouth dropping open slightly as Kara described the pain of losing her family, her world, all over again before waking up and discovering that her last true link to her past had been killed by none other than her sister.

“Oh my god,” Cat whispered, sitting heavily on the bed. Had so much really happened in so little time?

Kara sank into a crouch in front of where Cat was sitting, resting her hands on the top of her thighs, being mindful not to touch Cat as Kara looked earnestly up into Cat’s face. “I didn’t choose to send in the double.” Kara said quietly. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I certainly don't want to hurt you. I lo-.” Kara’s breathing hitched, and she snapped her mouth shut, looking down at her feet.

“You, what?” Cat prompted, searching Kara’s face.

Kara shook her head, her long hair swaying back and forth. “Nothing. I just wanted you to know that what happened tonight,” Kara took a deep breath. “It won’t ever happen again.”

“Kara,” Cat started, clicking her tongue.

“In fact, this will be the last time you ever have to see me,” Kara said softly, trying to give Cat a reassuring smile and failing miserably.

“What?” Cat asked.

“I can't let anything like this happen again,” Kara said, lowering her head. “I'm going to work for the DEO full time because then, at least, I'll know that if anything like this happens again, they'll have the technology to keep me from hurting anyone.”

Cat was stunned. After all the fighting Kara had done to salvage her normal life, she couldn't believe that she was hearing how Kara was planning to let all of it go. She couldn't let this happen.

“Kara, no,” Cat said firmly, reaching a hand out to put against Kara's cheek. The girl shuddered at the contact, her eyes slipping closed. “You won't solve anything by running away from your problems. You can't leave.”

“But I hurt you,” Kara protested, leaning into Cat's hand. She was crying freely now, not even bothering to stop it. “How can I just stick around after everything's been ruined? Everyone hates me now and I just feel so…” She struggled for the word. “Alone.”

“It's not all ruined,” Cat said, swiping her thumb over Kara's cheek to dismiss the tear track. “I'm sure you're friends will forgive you for whatever you did to them and the rest of the employees I can just order to get over it.” Kara chuckled quietly and Cat felt a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “And…” Cat hesitated, afraid of what she was going to say next. “And you're not alone. You still have me.”

Kara looked up at her then, eyes shimmering with tears, an expression of awe gracing the young hero’s face. Cat was far from being okay with what had happened to her earlier in the evening, far from it, but she knew at this point that she didn't want Kara’s apologies or her absence. No, Cat knew that the only for the two of them to heal past this ordeal was to stick together and to trust each other from here on out.


	2. Chapter 2

Many hours later, Cat was sitting up in bed, her mind refusing to let her sleep. Eventually, Cat had gotten the answer to who was trying to sabotage Supergirl when Kara had mentioned Maxwell Lord’s involvement in the bombing incidents. One well placed question later and Kara had rushed to tell her all about Lord’s involvement, words pouring out of the girl as if she couldn't hold the information in any longer. The bombings to test Supergirl’s abilities, all his negative press, bugging Kara's sister to discover her identity, kidnapping and experimenting on seven women to create Bizarro, and, finally, modifying a substance deadly to Kara's genetic make-up in an attempt to hurt her. If Cat hadn't already reviled the man before, well…

Kara had fallen asleep sometime after four in the morning, having looked so thoroughly worn out that Cat had insisted she rest before flying anywhere because, “ _Honestly, Kiera, it wouldn't help your public image to have you crashing into buildings on the way home, would it?_ ”

Kara had tried to protest, probably to argue that it didn't work like that, but finally acquiesced with one final look from Cat. The hero had suggested sleeping in the living room but Cat dismissed that with a wave of her hand and the fact that she didn't want Carter to see his fallen hero until Cat could fill him in on the reason for Supergirl’s recent behavior. Accepting Cat’s explanation, Kara had admitted in a small voice that she would feel better for some company – her sister being too busy cleaning up her mess to stay the night with her – stripping off her red boots and crawling into bed on top of the comforter, Kara used her cape as a makeshift blanket.

It hadn't taken long for Kara to fall asleep after that, and Cat had turned out the lights to join her, still fully clothed. It became apparent after about an hour that Cat was not going to be able to sleep and, rather than try, she decided to put her time to use, processing everything she'd learned in the last few hours. It wasn't easy, reconciling Kara Danvers and Supergirl in her head after finding out all of the tragedy Kara had experienced in her young life. It was obviously becoming overwhelming and Cat knew that things would need to change.

The first thing would be to gather as much information was possible before anything else happened. She wondered if she could get a hold of Kara's sister and procure any hard evidence about the creation of the red kryptonite or Lord’s involvement. Public image wasn't going to be changed overnight and so it would be best for Supergirl to keep a low profile during her fact finding, it might even make sense to keep Kara out of her normal apartment in case Lord decided to release the information about Kara's true identity. Next she would have to release the story in print as well as through other outlets. Supergirl's assault on her had been public knowledge so an endorsement from her would probably hold a lot of weight. She made a mental note to have Siobhan set up a few interviews for her in the next few days.

As she contemplated, Kara moved in her sleep, tossing one way or another until she was pressed right into Cat's side, one arm thrown over Cat's middle, one leg pressed flush against Cat's thigh. It was a position that surprised the hell out of her when it first occurred but, after she had regained her normal heart rate, Cat admitted was rather comfortable. Kara was warm and solid, and, if it weren't for the fact that she had to up in about an hour anyways, Cat would have found it easy to close her eyes and let sleep overtake her. Instead, Cat allowed herself to run her fingers through Kara's hair and examine her face as she slept.

She looked beautiful, the aura of guilt and worry she'd carried throughout her conversation mostly gone in sleep, but Cat could still see the darkened bags under her eyes, slight downturn of her mouth, and the crease in her brow that let Cat know that Kara's dreams weren't entirely peaceful. Light began pouring in through Cat's balcony doors as the clock reached six a.m. and Cat shut off her automatic alarm, slipping out from under Kara's grip and getting out of bed. She closed the drapes so as not to wake Kara and gathered up the supplies she'd need to get ready for the day.

Forty-five minutes later, Cat was showered and dressed, her hair and makeup perfectly reapplied. Kara was still asleep in her bed, but Cat could see that she had shifted around while Cat was getting ready, her back turned to Cat’s side of the bed, a pillow clutched to her chest. Cat didn't want to wake her but she needed to go check on Carter’s progress.

“Kara,” She called, brushing the long, blonde, hair out of Kara's face. “Kara, I need to go.”

“Hm?” Kara mumbled sleepily, eyes blinking open. Her eyes snapped open when she saw Cat standing over her. “Oh! What time is it?” She spied the digital clock on the bedside table and her eyes widened further. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I overslept!” Kara tried to push herself up but Cat put a hand on her arm to stop her.

“No, don't,” Cat murmured, pushing against Kara until she lowered herself back down to the bed. “I just wanted to let you know that I need to get Carter to school and stop in at the office but I’ll be back. I want you to stay here in the meantime. Go back to sleep.”

Kara looked up at her. “A-are you sure?”

“Yes,” Cat said firmly, crossing to the closet and grabbing a pair of heels. “I’ll be back shortly. Don't leave.” Cat ordered, getting a sheepish nod from Kara before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Cat leaned against the back of her bedroom door and sighed deeply, still reeling from her long night. She longed to re-enter her bedroom, kick off her shoes, and fall face first on the bed but there were things that had to be done. She could hear Carter moving around in his bedroom, probably finishing up getting ready, and headed down the hall to his room. She’d thought long and hard about what to tell him, knew that he’d have questions of his own, but she didn’t really have any idea of where to start. All she knew was that she wouldn’t be able to lie to him.

Knocking, Cat leaned in close to her son’s door. “Carter? Can I come in? I need to speak with you.”

Cat heard him moving around his room and the door swung open to reveal Carter, looking a little tired but completely ready for school. “Mom!” Carter said cheerfully, hugging her around the middle.

Cat hugged him back immediately, enjoying the contact. “Morning, dear. Can I come in?”

Carter nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the room. Carter wasn’t an over affectionate boy and she relished whenever he initiated it but Cat knew that he was simply responding to her near-death experience. Squeezing Carter’s hand, Cat allowed herself to be settled on the edge of his bed, waiting patiently until Carter settled beside her.

“Is everything okay?” Carter asked, frowning a little.

Cat smiled, he was always so perceptive. “Yes, everything’s fine. Something’s happened, though, and I wanted to fill you in.” Carter waited patiently and Cat continued. “Supergirl came to see me last night.”

Carter’s eyes widened and his grip on her hand tightened. “What?!”

“Everything’s fine!” She rushed to assure him, watching as his expression returned to normal. “She stopped by to apologize.”

“She did?” Carter asked skeptically.

“Yes,” Cat said, tenderly swiping her thumb over Carter’s knuckles. “She explained why she did what she did and, considering what happened, I’ve decided to move past it.”

“Move past it!” Carter shouted angrily, letting go of her hand and jumping to his feet. “You’ve got to be kidding me! Mom, she threw you off your building!”

“Carter,” Cat said sternly, ushering him back to the bed. “Please keep it down and let me explain.” He looked at her expectantly. “She wasn’t herself when it happened, there was something that was affecting her, something like a drug, called krypton-.”

“Kryptonite?” Carter finished, looking at Cat as if he was sure she’d been had. “Mom, kryptonite hurts Supergirl, not turn her into a jerk!”

“How do you know about kryptonite?” Cat asked, astounded.

Carter rolled his eyes. “I’m-,” Carter cut himself off. “I was her biggest fan, I read about kryptonite online.”

“Oh,” Cat blinked, shaking her head to refocus. “Well, apparently there are different kinds of kryptonite...” Cat briefly told him what Kara had confided in her, touching lightly on all the major points.

“So she didn’t know what she was doing? Like she’d been drugged?” Carter asked for clarification, his face scrunched in concentration.

“Exactly,” Cat sighed, grateful that he seemed to understand. “So, her and I, we’re okay.” Carter nodded and Cat brushed his curls away from his eyes. “In fact, I was going to try and help clear her name.”

“Okay,” He nodded again. “So it’s fine.” He mumbled, almost as if he was talking to himself. “Everything is okay and in a few weeks it won’t matter because you’re going to fix it.”

“Exactly,” Cat nodded but Carter wasn’t addressing her.

“And it won’t matter, anyways, because it’s not like either one of us will see her anytime soon, right?” Carter asked, looking back up at her.

Cat winced. “Actually, I’m going to see her a little later. She fell asleep in my room last night after we were talking and-.”

“WHat?!” Carter shouted, head turning so quickly Cat thought he’d pull a muscle and looking at her as if she was crazy. “You can't leave her in there!” Carter exclaimed, pointing towards her room. “She can’t stay here!”

“Carter?” Cat asked in confusion. She didn’t think he’d get so upset at the idea of her being back in contact with Supergirl. “We just got done talking about how it wasn’t her fault.”

Carter shook his head furiously. “No!”

“Carter, you need to calm down.” Cat said, trying to sooth her son. “I promise she won’t hurt me.”

“How? How can you promise me that after what she did?” Carter asked, the expression on his face breaking her heart.

“I trust her, Carter,” Cat said softly, standing and placing her hands on his shoulders.

“You barely know her!” Carter said, tears filling his eyes.

“That's not true!” Cat protested, smoothing his hair again until Carter drew back. She didn't realize her mistake until Carter's mouth dropped open.

“You know who she is?” Carter asked, unable to keep the hint of awe out of his voice. Cat winced, realizing she tipped her hand as Carter examined her. “You know her and you trust her.” He guessed, eyes searching her face. When she didn't answer, he pressed. “Who is it?”

“Carter, I can't tell you that,” Cat sighed, stepping back. This was not going as planned. She wondered if it was because of her monumental lack of sleep.

Carter's eyes widened. “Oh my god, I've met her.” Carter deduced. “That's why you won't tell me! Who is it?” He asked again, ignoring her warning look. “You might as well just tell me, mom. There aren't many people that you and I both know that could be Supergirl, I'll figure it out!”

“Fine,” Cat scowled, sitting back down and waiting for Carter to follow suit. Sometimes her son was too damn smart for his own good. “I'm only telling you this because I know that, once you know, you’ll feel better, okay?” Carter nodded and Cat sighed. She hated that she was going to tell Carter Kara's secret but knew that it would only help Carter's state of mind. “I'm telling you this, Carter, but you can't repeat it, to anyone.”

“I won't,” Carter said solemnly.

Cat sighed heavily. She didn't really know how to do this. “Do you remember when I went out of town for that award reception?”

“Yeah,” He said, confused by her change in subject. “And you left me with…” He trailed off and his eyes grew as big as saucers. “Kara. Oh my god!” He stood, stunned for several moments, and Cat waited for him to process. Eventually, he looked back at at her, worry present on his face. “She must feel so horrible!”

Cat nodded. “Yes, sweetie, she does. That's why I need to help her.”

“Can I see her?” Carter asked, turning towards her bedroom.

“Ah, no,” Cat said, steering him away from the door as he pouted. “First off, you need to go to school, secondly, I'll have to let her know that I told you, and thirdly, I have a lot of work to get started on if I'm going to clear her name.”

Carter thought about that. “Okay, but just make sure she's still here when I get back.”

“She will.” Cat promised, opening his door. “Now let's get you some breakfast before I drop you off.” Cat led him down the hallway, hoping she'd made the right decision. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cat returned home only two hours later, dropping a bag with her laptop on the counter and heading towards her bedroom, clutching a red dufflebag. Dropping off Carter had gone smoothly and Cat had headed to the office, not wanting to waste any more time than necessary. She'd surprised Siobhan by assigning her all of Kara's work before sending her scurrying and calling for James, Lucy, and Winn.

She enjoyed the stunned looks on their faces when she set her plan into motion, calling for Winn to monitor Maxwell Lord for any connection to the red kryptonite or any future plans he might have for Kara, telling James to get a hold of Kara's sister and procure some sort of documentation that Supergirl had been under the involuntary influence of the substance and that she was cleared to return to duty, and asking Lucy to visit Kara's apartment and pack her an overnight bag. She'd ended the meeting and tried to get some of her more crucial tasks done but the constant reel of the anti-Supergirl headlights playing on repeat on the televisions everywhere had quickly became too much. She had been glad when Lucy had returned less than an hour later with a dufflebag of Kara's clothes, allowing her to abandon the office in favor of returning home.

Now that she was back, Cat knocked briskly against her bedroom door but didn't wait for an answer before pushing the it open and letting herself inside. Everything looked pretty much the same as when she left it – Supergirl's boots kicked off in the corner, used towel hanging on the door of the bathroom, her bottle of bourbon still on her bedside table – but Kara was no longer asleep, sitting up in the bed, her back against the headboard. She looked a little better than she had the previous night, the dark circles under her eyes had faded some, and she looked mostly relaxed. Overall, Kara didn't looked surprised to see her and Cat realized she must have heard her coming; it made her wonder what else she'd heard this morning.

“I took the liberty of picking up a few things from your apartment,” Cat said, dropping the bag beside the bed. “Although, I’m not exactly sure what’s in it, Ms. Lane packed it.”

“My apartment?” Kara asked. She didn't look upset at the intrusion, merely surprised, which Cat took as a positive sign.

“I think it's best you stay out of the public eye until we get a handle on the press,” Cat answered causally. “And we don’t want you anywhere near your apartment in case Maxwell Lord decides to blow the whistle on your cover.”

Kara nodded thoughtfully. “Okay, I can go stay with my sister-.”

“And how fast do you think it will take for people to connect the dots and find your sister once the news is out? You share the same surname, right?” Cat reminded her, picking up the various discarded items on the floor.

“Well, okay,” Kara said. “Maybe I can stay with Winn or-.”

“Kiera, this is probably the best place for you since no one would expect me to-.” Cat stopped, busying herself with replacing her shoes in the closet. Her unspoken statement hung in the air. _No one would expect me to keep you after you threw me off a building_. Cat returned to her bedside to see Kara hanging her head. “Besides, I have a top of the line security system; no one will bother you here.”

“I just don’t want you or Carter to be uncomfortable,” Kara said, sounding tired.

“So you heard?” Cat asked, resigned. Kara shrugged. “Well, Carter will be very upset if he gets home and you aren’t here.” Cat said, frowning at Kara.

"Why?" Kara asked. 

“Didn’t hear our whole conversation?” Cat asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I tried to block it out after I realized what he was saying.” Kara shook her head to indicate that she had not.

“Well, it looks like you missed the important parts,” Cat grumbled, realizing she’d have to own up to her indiscretion with Kara’s identity. “He’s fine with you staying here.”

“But I thought-?” Kara started, breaking off when Cat sighed.

“He was upset, at first,” Cat said slowly. “But once I explained it more fully, he understood. He actually wants to see you once he gets back from school.”

“Why would he want to see me?” Kara looked at her curiously before it seemed to click. “You told him?!”

“It was the only way to assure to him that it was safe.” Cat said calmly, “This isn’t a big deal, calm down.” She felt like she was living a repeat of her earlier conversation with Carter until she saw Kara’s eyes fill with tears. “Is it really such a big deal for the people in your life to know?”

“It’s dangerous!” Kara exclaimed, wiping furiously at an escaped tear. “The more people that know, the bigger chance there is of someone coming after you! Plus, I could have dealt with Carter hating Supergirl. I don’t know if I could deal with him hating me, too.” She buried her head in her hands.

“Carter doesn’t hate you,” Cat said softly, sitting close and pulling on her arm. Cat grunted with the effort, she may as well be pulling on a stone. “Kara,” Cat sighed, hoping the use of her real name would get to her. It seemed to work as Kara lifted her head and eyes Cat with an inscrutable expression. “It will be okay.” She said firmly.

Kara held her gaze and Cat felt herself drawing closer to her, sliding her hand down Kara's arm to link their hands. There was something about seeing Kara hurting and vulnerable that compelled Cat to offer comfort but touching her, even just the small contact of their hands, set Cat's stomach fluttering and her pulse quickening. It was one of the reasons that Cat had installed that ridiculous rule about keeping their relationship professional – because Cat knew that it would be very simple to lose herself in Kara and that had been before Cat knew the girl risked her life for others.

Cat shifted forward, drawing one leg further into the bed so that she was completely facing Kara. In response, Kara straightened her legs, letting their hands drop between them. They were close now that Cat could feel Kara's breath against her face. Kara's hair was mussed from sleep, and Cat’s fingers itched to brush an errant strand back, remembering how soft the blonde tresses were the previous night. Cat watched as Kara's eyes searched her face before dropping to her lips, her own parting slightly as Kara took in a deep breath. If she leaned forward now, their lips would touch and Cat wondered if Kara's lips were as soft as they looked.

_Ring, ring!_

Both of them jumped at the sound, separating so quickly that Cat assumed Kara used some super speed.

“Um, sorry,” Kara whispered, sounding out of breath. “That's, uh, my phone.” She grabbed the device, looking at the screen. “It's my sister.”

Cat took a steadying breath. “Right, you should take that.” Cat stood from the bed. “In fact, answer your call then take a shower and change into something else while I get us something to eat. Towels are in the cupboard in the bathroom.”

“Sorry,” Kara said reflexively, swiping at her phone screen and holding it to her ear. “Alex?”

Cat retreated from the bedroom, leaving Kara to her conversation. She was trembling slightly after what had just happened, or almost happened. Cat knew that she was weak when it came to Kara but she didn't think it would have got to this point so quickly. She needed to clear her head so she headed for the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a carton of eggs, and a package of bacon. Cat debated on cooking hash browns with the meal and, after realizing that she was feeding a superhero, she pulled the package from the fridge as well.

For almost a half hour, Cat only allowed herself to focus on cooking, enjoying the domesticity of it. She’d always liked to cook, and she made it a point to cook for Carter several times a week. She was draining the grease from the bacon when she saw Kara turn the corner into the kitchen.

“I hope you're hungry,” Cat said, scooping a good portion of eggs onto a plate.

“Starved,” Kara admitted, smiling slightly as she sat at the table. “Do you need any help?”

“I'm perfectly capable,” Cat scoffed, adding hash browns and bacon to the plate before walking it over to the kitchen table. “You look refreshed.” It was true. Kara had changed into a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, damp hair pulled into a messy bun. The only sour note was the fact that Kara's glasses had reappeared on her face. “Although, I'm not sure why you felt the need to put those back on.”

Kara reached up in surprise and pulled the frames off of her face. “Sorry, it's just a habit.”

Cat accepted that and moved to set the full plate down in front of Kara. “Everything alright with your sister?”

“Yeah,” Kara said, grabbing a fork from where Cat had set one out. “She said to tell you that she'd have what you were asking for later today.”

“Good,” Cat nodded, moving to serve her own food and letting the subject drop; they'd have plenty of time to discuss things later. “Well, eat up. Because after we eat, I am taking a long nap. I didn't really sleep much last night.”

“Sorry,” Kara smiled guiltily.

“I wouldn't have gotten much sleep whether you'd stopped by or not so there's no reason to apologize,” Cat said, watching as Kara started eating.

Cat had often teased Kara about her eating habits but this was the first time she'd ever seen them up close, watching as Kara shoveled forkful after forkful of food into her mouth. It didn't take long for Kara to devour everything that was on her plate and she was up grabbing seconds as Cat was barely sitting down with her own eggs. She was about to say something – make some kind of pointed comment about making sure Kara left some food for the rest of the block – until Kara tried a piece of bacon and _moaned_.

“I take it you like it?” Cat asked, her voice tight. It should have been illegal for someone to sound like that while doing a simple thing like eating breakfast.

Kara flushed red. “Sorry, yes. It's great. I just haven't eaten since early yesterday and, plus, alien constitution.”

“I see,” Cat said, dabbing the corner of her mouth with a napkin. “Well, feel free to help yourself to whatever’s in the fridge if you're still hungry. I'll make a note to make sure we're better stocked in the future. I'm going to get some sleep so feel free to use anything in the living room.”

Kara nodded. “Thank you, but I think I'm okay for right now. I think I might just curl up on the couch and take a nap of my own.”

“Didn't you sleep while I ran those errands?” Cat asked, mentally tabulating the hours Kara had been asleep.

Kara shook her head. “Not really. I wasn't really in the mood to sleep after hearing you talk to Carter so I-.” She broke off, pushing her fork around the crumbs left on her plate.

“So you, what?” Cat prompted. She was hiding something and Cat wasn't going to let it go.

“I checked my phone,” Kara mumbled, shrugging her shoulders.

Cat blinked. “You were checking the headlines.” Kara nodded. “So, instead of resting, you were torturing yourself.”

“I still did all that stuff, Ms. Grant. Just because I wouldn't do that normally doesn't mean it wasn't me. I can't get away from that.” Kara said, shaking her head wearily.

Cat sighed. There was too much truth in that to dispute but that didn't mean that she was going to let Kara stew in her despair. “Okay, fine. Let's go,” Cat said, pushing herself up from the table.

“Where are we going?” Kara asked, pushing away from the table and standing. She reached for her empty plate but Cat grabbed it, along with her own, and put it into the kitchen sink before Kara had the chance.

“Back to bed,” Cat announced, adding the pans and utensils to the sink. “I want to be awake by the time Carter comes home.”

“ _We_?” Kara asked, her voice raising a couple of octaves.

“If you think I'm letting you out of my sight while I sleep so that you can go back to your self-flagellation, then you're an idiot.” Cat said pointedly, coming to stand next to the table and placing one hand on her hip and holding the other out for her to take. “We’ll take a nap and then we'll work on the press problem a little later, okay?”

Kara's gaze flitted down to her proffered hand and back up to her face before smiling. “Okay,” She said confidently, sounding more like her old self as she took Cat's hand. “Nap first, problems later.”

“That's the spirit,” Cat said smugly, leading Kara back down the hall to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat woke twice during her nap. Once, it was to find her face pressed into the top of Kara’s head, hair tickling her nose. Despite starting their nap on opposite sides of the bed, Kara had somehow migrated over until she had wrapped herself around Cat in her sleep – head resting under her chin, arm thrown around her middle again, one thigh tangled between Cat’s leg – but she couldn’t find it in her to mind. Other than the hair in her face, Cat had to admit that she was incredibly comfortable and allowed herself to wrap an arm the girl’s shoulders before drifting back off to sleep.

The second time she woke up, it was to find herself alone in bed, completely disoriented, a sign that she’d been in a deep sleep. She blinked several times to reorient herself before drawing herself up enough to glance at the digital clock that sat on the bedside table. It was half past five which meant that she’d been asleep for nearly six hours. Remembering that Carter should have been home almost two hours ago, Cat jumped out of bed, running to the door and heading down the hall.

“Carter?” She called, opening the door to his room to find it empty. Turning on her heel, Cat went to check the living room, relief flooding her system when she heard Carter laughing. Taking a deep breath, Cat left other sounds filter in and realized that she could hear the TV and Kara’s soft laughter mingled in with Carter’s voice. She rounded the corner into the living room and saw each of them curled up on either end of the couch, gaining their attention with her arrival. “There you two are!”

“Morning, mom,” Carter smirked, giving her a little wave. He looked happier than Cat had seen him in the last few weeks, a fact that Cat registered with relief.

Cat walked over and placed a kiss to the top of his head. “I assume you two have buried the hatchet?” Cat asked, looking between Kara and Carter as she sank down into the armchair closest to her.

Kara blushed and looked to Carter, who smiled and nodded. “Yeah, we did.” He said, turning back to Kara uncertainty.“We’re good, right?”

“Right,” Kara agreed, looking entirely relieved.

“I'm glad,” Cat said honestly. “But, why didn’t either of you wake me up when you got home?” She asked pointedly, looking between Kara and Carter.

“Uh, we tried but you told me to leave you alone or you’d fire me,” Kara giggled, as if she found the idea amusing. Cat rolled her eyes.

“Then I tried but you just blew me a kiss and told me goodnight. I thought you were going to sleep forever.” Carter added.

“I don't remember doing either of those things,” Cat told them, shaking her head. “Well, alright. Carter, did you finish your homework?”

He shook his head. “Nope, I've still got some reading to do.”

Cat nodded. “Try and get that out of the way now and I'll work on getting us something to eat.” Carter nodded and left the living room, stopping to give Cat a kiss on the cheek as he passed. Now alone in the living room, Cat turned to Kara. “So,” Cat started now that Carter was out of earshot. “What happened?”

Kara sighed. “I woke up when I heard the door and I tried to wake you but you threatened to fire me if I kept talking.” Kara chuckled and Cat scoffed at the reminder. “Carter started calling for you and I didn’t know what you wanted me to do so I went to the living room.”

“And?” Cat pressed. She hadn't wanted to sleep through their reunion, having planned to be there as a buffer.

Kara shrugged. “It was really awkward, at first. He was obviously kind of scared because his heart rate was up and he asked where you were and, when I told him, he insisted on seeing you. I stayed out in the living room and finally he came back out and said that you must be tired if you still weren’t waking up.” Kara paused, clearly trying to put whatever happened into words. “And then, we both didn’t really know what to say and so he mentioned something about homework and spent a while in his room.”

Cat could just picture it – Kara, stumbling over her words, Carter, standing ramrod straight and silent, the two of them probably avoiding eye contact – Cat shook her head; the similarities between them were fairly amusing. “What did you do then?” Cat asked, curious.

Kara shrugged. “I watched TV for a while but then I cleaned up a little bit.”

Cat clicked her tongue. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Kara chuckled. “I did after making myself a stack of grilled cheese sandwiches. You’re out of bread and cheese, by the way.”

“Of course,” Cat rolled her eyes.

“Anyways, that's when Carter finally came out of his room,” Kara said, taking a deep breath. “I guess he smelled the food. So I made him a sandwich and then I washed the rest of the dishes while he ate.”

“Thank you,” Cat said automatically, a parental reflex of hearing someone feeding her child. “What finally broke the ice?”

“He asked if I was all better now and I told him I was,” She shrugged. “He said he was glad and ran up and gave me a hug. He asked me if I wanted to watch TV and that's pretty much it.” Kara broke off, her voice thick. “I was just so glad he didn't hate me.”

“I told you he wouldn't,” Cat reminded her gently. Kara looked towards the hallway wistfully and nodded. Cat smirked. “So since you two already ate, does that mean you won't need dinner?”

A smile broke out of Kara's face. “Well, actually…” Kara trailed off.

“Oh my god!” Cat gasped.

“Alien constitution,” Kara reminded her playfully.

Cat laughed. “Alright, alright! So what would you like?”

“Oh,” Kara said suddenly, pulling her phone from her pocket. “It's my sister.” Kara straighten up on the couch. “She's here! She's, uh,” Kara broke off, dissolving into a giggle.

“May I?” Cat asked, holding out her hand. Kara put the phone in her hand and Cat glanced at the text messages.

“ _They say I'm not on the list! They want two forms of ID, a blood sample, and my first born!_ ”

“Clever,” Cat said dryly, handing Kara back the phone. “Tell her I'm ringing the doorman now.”

Kara continued laughing as she began typing and Cat headed to the landline in the kitchen, calling the front desk and quickly relaying the mention that the eldest Danvers sister was allowed to pass. Cat hung up the phone and headed to Carter's room to tell him they were having a visitor before going to change her clothes. Because, if Cat was going to meet Kara's sister, she wasn't going to do it looking like anything less than the Queen of All Media.

* * *

“No, no! You can't write that,” Alex said, leaning over the back of Cat’s chair to press the delete button on her laptop.

Cat could feel a nerve twitching in her cheek. “How many times do I have to tell you,” Cat said, glaring and using that tone of voice that usually sent people running. “That I have a duty to the public to report the truth!”

Alex scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Not when it might get people killed! I got Supergirl the official ‘return to duty’ certificate you asked for. Who cares what bureau it came from?”

“Because it needs to stand up to professional scrutiny and that won't happen if some yahoo from the Planet,” Cat saw the annoying Danvers sister shoot a glance to the couch where Kara was seated with Carter, eating Chinese food. “Calls it into question!”

Despite seeming perfectly benign when she first arrived by gently embracing Kara and impressing Cat with the ease with she interacted with Carter, Alex was nothing but cold and difficult with her. Cat wasn't a bit surprised – Alex Danvers had probably heard many things about Cat from her sister over the last couple of years – and obviously wasn't taking it well that she had, once again, uncovered Kara's secret. In the hopes of keeping peace, Kara had suggested ordering Chinese food for the group, hoping the food would ease the tension. It had worked somewhat, occupying them until Cat couldn't hold off creating Supergirl’s press release and the back and forth had begun between journalistic integrity and big government secrecy; all while Kara and Carter scarfed down pot stickers on Cat’s couches.

“We are an organization that doesn't officially exist!” Alex exclaimed, “You can't just casually mention us in a press release! Stick to the facts I give you or we walk!”

“Kiera, a little help please!” Cat spoke over Alex.

“Alex,” Kara called warningly, the stern tone in her voice undercut by the fact that she was shoving her seventeenth pot sticker into her mouth.

“Fine,” Alex sighed before adopting a mockingly sweet voice. “I promise, Ms. Grant, that if anyone tries, they will find that the document stands up to the strictest scrutiny and can be traced up the FBI’s chain of command.”

Cat scowled, deleting and rewriting her sentence. “Fine. But I'm keeping in the stuff about the substance being manufactured specifically to discredit Supergirl!”

“Kara!” Alex whined, foot tapping in annoyance.

Kara chewed and swallowed before speaking. “Ms. Grant, we don't have any actual proof that it was Maxwell Lord and we don't want him to feel pressured just yet in case he releases my identity.”

“Fine!” Cat snapped, highlighting a section of her document and deleting the offending sentence. “It's gone!”

Alex read the computer screen over her shoulder and nodded. “I think that's as good as we're gonna get.”

“Such glowing praise,” Cat muttered under her breath, causing Alex’s eyes to roll. “Well, if that's all?” Cat asked, glancing at the time. “It's getting pretty late and some of us have school tomorrow.”

“Aw, mom,” Carter complained, setting his container of chow mein on the coffee table and getting up.

“Say goodnight, Carter,” Cat said, standing away from the laptop and looking at Kara. “Make sure your sister doesn't change anything while I'm gone.” Alex scoffed. “And,” Cat added, her tone softening slightly. “If you approve, you can go ahead and send it to the Tribune to run with the morning edition, come on Carter.”

“Goodnight,” Carter said, waving to Alex and Kara before following Cat down the hall. “Do I have to go to bed?”

“You have school tomorrow,” Cat said, opening the door to his room. “Got everything you’ll need?”

“Yeah,” Carter nodded, brushing past her into the room. “I like Alex.” He said suddenly, as if he had just decided.

“I suppose she’s only mildly annoying,” Cat said, shaking her head in amusement. Of course, Carter would take to the brusque government agent.

“Kara likes her,” Carter pointed out, like it settled the matter.

“Yes, well, Kara likes cardigans and chipotle; you really can’t trust her judgment,” Cat quipped, making Carter chuckle.

“Alex said she can get me behind the scenes at the new National City Aquarium because the director went to college with her. When do you think I can go?” Carter asked, sitting on his bed.

“I will make sure to remind her of that and get a date for you, sweetheart,” Cat promised, smiling at her son warmly.

“Good. Hey, can I read a book in bed?” Carter asked, looking at her hopefully.

“Sure,” Cat acquiesced, giving him a quick kiss and retreating from the room. “But only a couple of pages, then bed.”

“Deal!” Carter exclaimed, heading to his bookshelf. “Night, mom!”

“Good night,” Cat said, closing the door after herself. “Carter is going to expect you to keep your promise to take him to the Aquarium,” Cat paused as she turned the corner into the living room and saw Kara standing alone by the laptop. “Where’d she go?”

“Alex had to leave,” Kara said quietly. She must have realized she sounded a little off because she cleared her throat. “Her boss called.”

“This late?” Cat asked and Kara nodded. “Demanding boss.” She added jokingly.

“I wonder what that’s like,” Kara quipped, smiling briefly.

Cat laughed at that until she realized that Kara was looking down at her laptop sadly. “Kara, is everything alright?” She had thought everything was fine when she’d left and wondered if something had happened.

Kara shook her head but, when she looked up to meet her eyes, it looked like she was fighting back tears. “It’s nothing. I was just reading your statement.”

Cat crooked an eyebrow. “I thought it was alright.” She said, crossing next to Kara. “Which part was it?” She reached for the keyboard but Kara put a hand on her arm to stop her.

“No,” Kara said. “It wasn’t bad. It’s amazing. The way you write is beautiful. I already sent it to the Tribune.” Kara assured her, her voice dropping to a whisper. “It’s just-.”

“It’s what?” Cat prompted, angling herself closer and slipping the same low whisper that Kara had. Cat waited, tilting her head back slightly to better see Kara’s face. Kara didn’t answer, seeming to struggle to find the words for whatever she wanted to say. “Kara,” Cat prompted again.

Instead of answering, Kara darted forward, kissing Cat soundly. A gasp worked its way up Cat’s throat but it turned into a soft moan as Kara continued to kiss her. At the sound, Kara broke their kiss, pulling her head back. “Is this okay?” Kara asked, breathless. Her eyes were uncertain, searching Cat’s face for any sign she’d overstepped.

Cat took a moment to catch her breath, her lips still tingling. “More than okay.” Cat said, closing the distance between them and kissing Kara again.

Encouraged, Kara moved her hands up to cradle Cat’s face, her fingers tangling into her hair at the back of her neck as she leaned in for another kiss. Kara's lips were soft as they moved against her mouth, humming appreciatively into the kiss. Cat couldn't resist gripping Kara's hips, roughly pulling them together and making Kara moan into her mouth.

Wanting more, Cat swiped her tongue against Kara's bottom lips, pleased when she felt Kara open to her. Cat took her time exploring Kara's mouth, enjoying the feel of the Kara's tentative tongue against hers. Cat drew Kara's tongue into her mouth and sucked hard, earning a low whimper. Kara shifted in her arms and Cat let a knee press between Kara's thighs, testing.

Kara gasped, rolling her hips against her leg and breaking their kiss again. “Cat, please.”

Kara's begging, along with hearing the desperate way her name sounded falling from Kara's lips sent a jolt of heat between her legs. “Bedroom, now.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of the time I'm posting this it is still Saturday night so consider this my contribution for Supercat March Madness Week 1!

Cat closed the door behind her, turning to see Kara standing a little ways away. She was watching Cat carefully, swallowing visibly when she heard Cat lock the door, a look of anticipation on her face. “I think we’re a little overdressed,” Cat said, her hands going to the front of her shirt and starting to undo the buttons. Kara stood frozen, her mouth dropping open slightly as Cat opened her shirt and shrugged it off. Cat let the garment fall to the floor before adding her skirt to the pile, leaving her in nothing but her matching pair of black, lace, underwear. “Will I be the only one undressing?” She asked pointedly.

“No,” Kara shook her head, making quick work of pulling her own shirt and pants off.

Kara’s underwear was a miss matched pair of white, cotton, bra, and striped, boy shorts but Cat found it adorably endearing. As if sensing what Cat was thinking about, Kara blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as Cat continued staring - the hair tie she'd been wearing had been pulled out of her hair and tossed aside as Cat had led Kara into her bedroom.

“What do you want, Kara?” Cat asked seductively, stalking forward and running her hand over Kara's toned stomach.

Kara shivered. “You,” She said simply, dipping her head for another kiss.

Cat let Kara have a moment before pushing her firmly, directing the girl backwards until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. Knowing what she wanted, Kara allowed herself to fall back onto the bed. Cat climbed up after her, straddling her hips enjoying the sight of Kara reclining against her pillows. Cat wrapped one hand in Kara's hair, pulling back until Kara's throat was exposed, leaning in and attaching her lips to Kara's neck.

“Cat,” Kara whined, her breath hitching as Cat dragged her tongue down the column of her throat.

“Touch me,” Cat ordered, biting down on Kara's shoulder and feeling her gasp. Kara's hands immediately found their way to Cat's waist, sliding over skin. “I'm going to need a bit more than that.” Cat murmured against her skin.

Kara obliged, wrapping her arms around to her back and quickly undoing the clasp of her bra, reaching up for the straps and pulling it from her chest. Kara moaned at the sight of her bare and Cat smirked, happy she could get such reaction. Kara continued her gentle caresses on her sides and stomach and Cat was about to remind Kara what she's said about touching when Kara rose up on her elbows and took a nipple into her mouth.

“Oh!” Cat exclaimed, her back arching. “God, yes!”

Kara hummed, circling her tongue while her other hand came up to squeeze her other breast. Cat arched further into her, grinding herself down against the girl’s hips as Kara pinched and rolled her hardened peak. Before long, Cat was panting above her, her arousal nearly painful.

“Kara,” Cat ground out, pulling slightly on Kara's hair to get her attention. “I can't take much more this.”

“What do you want me to do?” Kara asked, her voice rough.

“I want you inside of me,” Cat growled, watching Kara's eye darken at the command. “Now.” She added, pulling Kara's up for a bruising kiss.

Cat felt her thong being torn from her body and pulled back to see Kara looking at the scrap of fabric in her hand guiltily. “Oops?”

“Yeah, ‘oops’!” Cat huffed, trying to sound annoyed despite the smirk that was fighting it's way onto her face. “That was my favorite pair!”

“I'll get you some new ones,” Kara promised, tossing the ruined underwear to the floor.

“You're damned right you wi-! _Kara_!” Cat gasped as Kara easily lifted her with one hand and slipped one finger inside of her.

“Like that?” Kara asked.

“More!” Cat cried, rotating her hips. Kara added a second digit and Cat threw her head back. “Yes!”

She rocked herself on Kara's hand, unable to stop herself from moaning loudly. Kara lowered her mouth back to Cat’s breasts, lavishing her skin with her tongue. Cat could hear her heart pounding in her ears, feel her skin heating up as Kara worked her fingers inside of her. Kara's thumb rubbed against her clit, making small circles and driving Cat closer to the edge until Kara finally curled her fingers.

“Kara!” Cat screamed as she came and Cat gripped Kara's hair, holding her mouth against her chest as she rode out her orgasm.

When she was finished, Cat went limp, leaning heavily against the other girl. She shivered when Kara pulled her fingers from her core and wrapped a strong arm around her waist, turning them so that Cat was lying on the bed.

“How was that?” Kara asked, a smug smile playing on the corner of her lips.

Cat leaned up and kissed Kara. “That was amazing.” She said honestly, finally recovering from her orgasm. “Now, lie back.”

Kara obeyed, rolling onto her back, eyes watching her hungrily. Cat started by pulling down the cups of Kara's bra roughly, exposing Kara's breasts and swallowing her surprised gasp with a kiss. She squeezed and massaged Kara's breasts, enjoying the feel of the pliant flesh in her hands. When Kara was panting beneath her, Cat let her right hand drift down Kara's body, playing with the waistband of her panties.

“Cat,” Kara groaned, completely wound up. Cat smirked, she could used to hearing Kara say her name like that.

“Maybe if you ask nicely,” Cat said wickedly, dipping her hand towards the slick curls at the apex of Kara's thighs while still keeping her fingers away from where the girl needed it. “I'll give you what you want.”

“Uh, please!” Kara begged, rolling her hips upwards in search of friction. “Please, Cat! Please!”

“Good girl,” She drawled, pressing a finger against Kara's clit and moving in a circular motion.

Kara’s body arched as Cat continued to tease her clit, her hands grasping the sheets on either side of her, and her eyes shut tightly. Cat didn't hesitate to enter Kara with two fingers, making her cry out, and feeling her muscles tighten around her fingers. It wouldn't take much more to push Kara over edge and, despite wanting to draw that moment out, Cat decided to listen to Kara's desperate chanting of ‘ _please, please, please!_ ’ and redoubled the attention to her clit.

A few minutes later, Kara came, writhing against Cat's hand and moaning something that Cat couldn't understand. Cat continued moving until Kara had collapsed against the bed, breathing heavily. She finally withdrew, wiping the evidence of Kara's arousal on the sheets.

“I trust you enjoyed yourself,” Cat said, propping herself up against the headboard.

“Thoroughly,” Kara said, looking up at her warmly.

Cat smiled. “Excellent.”

“Is this-?” Kara started, quickly stopping mid-sentence.

“Is this what?” Cat prompted, quietly observing the other girl, absently running her fingers through Kara's hair.

“Is this a one time thing?” Kara asked quietly, looking up at Cat with trepidation.

“Do you want it to be?” Cat asked, curious how she would answer.

“No!” Kara said immediately, eyes growing wide. “I mean, I just kind of what to know where we stand now.”

Cat considered that. There was a lot they needed to talk about, she knew that, but Cat was exhausted, her earlier nap no longer enough to sustain her. “I suppose it means that we’ll have a lot to talk about in the morning. But, if you were wondering, I wouldn't be opposed to this being the start of something more.” Kara’s face broke out into a dazzling smile and Cat couldn't help but return it with one of her own. “Are you ready for bed?”

“Yeah,” Kara nodded, making to adjust the cups of her bra before reaching behind herself and removing the article of clothing all together.

“Good,” Cat said, pulling the comforter over them both and settling herself against Kara's side.

“Good night, Cat,” Kara replied softly, turning until she was in a similar position to how they'd slept during their nap.

Cat didn't stop herself from pressing a kiss to the top of Kara's head. “Good night, Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ending this story here and I hope you all have enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> We'll see how this goes. Maybe I'll be able to fit in some Supercat March Madness stuff.


End file.
